The Bachelor (Season 24)
} |image1= |host=Chris Harrison |original_run= January 6, 2020 - TBA 2020 |bachelor=Peter Weber |winner=TBA |proposal=TBA |previous_season=Season 23 |next_season= }}The 24th season of The Bachelor premiered on January 6, 2020. It features 28-year-old Peter Weber, a pilot. He was previously rejected by Hannah Brown on the 15th season of The Bachelorette. Filming and development Casting and contestants Peter Weber was announced as the next Bachelor on September 17, 2019, during the season finale of the 6th season of Bachelor in Paradise. He was chosen over Tyler Cameron and Mike Johnson. 33 possible contestants were revealed on September 17, 2019. Prior to the start of filming, the initial list of contestants were announced on the show's social media pages, and it was revealed that beauty queens Alayah Benavidez, Hannah Sluss, Kelsey Weier, Victoria Paul and Maurissa Gunn were contestants. Of those five, four competed in Miss USA division pageants: Weier competed in Miss USA 2017 as Miss Iowa USA, while Gunn competed in Miss Teen USA 2013 as Miss Montana Teen USA, and Benavidez and Paul competed together in Miss USA 2019 and were Miss Texas USA and Miss Louisiana USA, respectively, the latter who finished in the top 15. Benavidez was crowned Miss United States 2016. The cast also include Madison Prewett, the daughter of Auburn Tigers men's basketball director of operations Chad Prewett. However, on December 16, 2019, only 30 contestants were announced via Facebook Live. Production On September 25, 2019, production crews were reported that the season is about to film in Cleveland, Ohio; and Costa Rica. Weber suffered a minor facial injury while filming in Costa Rica, when he tripped while holding glasses. In addition to those locations, this season will also include visits in Chile and Peru. Contestants The season began with 30 contestants. Hannah_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Hannah Sluss 23 Knoxville, Tennessee Model Kelsey_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Kelsey Weier 28 Des Moine, Iowa Professional clothier Madison_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Madison Prewett 23 Auburn, Alabama Foster parent recruiter Victoria_F_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Victoria Fuller 25 Virginia Beach, Virginia Medical sales representative Kelley_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Kelley Flanagan 27 Chicago, Illinois Attorney Eliminated in week 7 Natasha_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Natasha Parker 31 New York City, New York Event planner Eliminated in week 7 Mykenna_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Mykenna Dorn 22 Langely, Canada Fashion blogger Eliminated in week 6 Sydney_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Sydney Hightower 24 Birmingham, Alabama Retail marketing manager Eliminated in week 6 Tammy_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Tammy Ly 24 Syracuse, New York House flipper Eliminated in week 6 Victoria_P_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Victoria Paul 27 Alexandria, Louisiana Nurse Eliminated in week 6 Lexi_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Lexi Buchanan 26 New York City, New York Marketing coordinator Eliminated in week 5 Shiann_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Shiann Lewis 27 Las Vegas, Nevada Administrative assistant Eliminated in week 5 Deandra_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Deandra Kanu 23 Plano, Texas Home care coordinator Eliminated in week 4 Kiarra_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Kiarra Norman 23 Kennesaw, Georgia Nanny Eliminated in week 4 Savannah_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Savannah Mullins 27 Houston, Texas Realtor Eliminated in week 4 Alayah_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Alayah Benavidez 24 San Antonio, Texas Miss Texas 2019 Eliminated in week 3 Returned in week 4 Eliminated in week 4 Alexa_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Alexa Caves 27 Chicago, Illinois Esthetician Eliminated in week 3 Jasmine_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Jasmine Nguyen 25 Houston, Texas Client relations manager Eliminated in week 3 Sarah_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Sarah Coffin 24 Knoxville, Tennessee Medical radiographer Eliminated in week 3 Courtney_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Courtney Perry 26 Venice, Florida Cosmetologist Eliminated in week 2 Lauren_J_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Lauren Jones 26 Glendale, California Marketing executive Eliminated in week 2 Payton_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Payton Moran 23 Wellesley, Massachusetts Business development rep. Eliminated in week 2 Avonlea_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Avonlea Elkins 27 Fort Worth, Texas Cattle rancher/Model Eliminated in week 1 Eunice_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Eunice Cho 23 Chicago, Illinois Flight attendant Eliminated in week 1 Jade_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Jade Gilliland 26 Mesa, Arizona Flight attendant Eliminated in week 1 Jenna_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Jenna Serrano 22 New Lenox, Illinois Nursing student Eliminated in week 1 Katrina_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Katrina Badowski 28 Chicago, Illinois Professional sports dancer Eliminated in week 1 Kylie_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Kylie Ramos 26 Santa Monica, California Entertaiment sales associate Eliminated in week 1 Maurissa_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Maurissa Gunn 23 Atlanta, Georgia Patient care coordinator Eliminated in week 1 Megan_(Bachelor_24)1.jpg|Megan Hops 26 San Francisco, California Flight attendant Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? The Ring Promotional gallery Peter Bachelor24-Promo1.jpg Bachelor24-Promo2.jpg Bachelor24-Promo3.jpg Bachelor24-Promo4.jpg Bachelor24-Promo5.jpg Bachelor24-Promo6.jpg Bachelor24-Promo7.jpg Bachelor24-Promo8.jpg The Women Peter_&_The_Women.jpg|Peter & the Women during first Rose Ceremony Hannah_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Hannah Sluss Kelsey_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Kelsey Weier Madison_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Madison Prewett Victoria_F_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Victoria Fuller Kelley_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Kelley Flanagan - Week 7 Natasha_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Natasha Parker - Week 7 Mykenna_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Mykenna Dorn - Week 6 Sydney_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Sydney Hightower - Week 6 Tammy_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Tammy Ly - Week 6 Victoria_P_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Victoria Paul - Week 6 Lexi_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Lexi Buchanan - Week 5 Shiann_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Shiann Lewis - Week 5 Deandra_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Deandra Kanu - Week 4 Kiarra_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Kiarra Norman - Week 4 Savanah_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Savanah Mullins - Week 4 Alayah_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Alayah Benavidez - Week 4 Alexa_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Alexa Caves - Week 3 Jasmine_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Jasmine Nguyen - Week 3 Sarah_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Sarah Coffin - Week 3 Courtney_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Courtney Perry - Week 2 Lauren_J_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Lauren Jones - Week 2 Payton_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Payton Moran - Week 2 Avonlea_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Avonlea Elkins - Week 1 Eunice_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Eunice Cho - Week 1 Jade_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Jade Gilliland - Week 1 Jenna_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Jenna Serrano - Week 1 Katrina_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Katrina Badowski - Week 1 Kylie_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Kylie Ramos - Week 1 Maurissa_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Maurissa Gunn - Week 1 Megan_(Bachelor_24).jpg|Megan Hops - Week 1 Category:The Bachelor seasons